Lullaby
by RedHeadChick17
Summary: **HOLD UP! SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2 HERE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!** Hiccup is still grieving over his father's death, and needs comfort. Astrid is right there to supply it. HICCSTRID Some Hurt/Comfort for ya


**I haven't written anything in awhile, I know...BUT HERE I AM! And with a HICCSTRID story! WHAT?! Yes, I am a huge fan of HTTYD 1&2 and a Hiccstrid shipper and I had the inspiration to write this little piece. I also am a bit of a MLP fan, so I picked the lyrics from a fan made song, really cuz I couldn't find a Norsdic lullaby (I don't even know if one exists) I hope you enjoy it!**

****DISCLAIMER****

**I DO NOT own HTTYD 1&2 or the characters. I also DO NOT own the song or lyrics from 'Lullaby for a Princess'. Credit goes to the original owners**

* * *

Lullaby

Astrid wrapped the furs more tightly around her cold body as she made her way towards the grassy cliff facing the sea. It was pitch black outside and Astrid would be groping her way through the dark if it wasn't for the full moon's bright light. She would rather be sleeping in her warm bed, giving her body a break from all the sadness endured earlier in the day, but she was up at Valka's request. She had begged Astrid to bring her son inside for the night, knowing that sleep would relieve him from some of the pain. So here she was, shuffling her way through the cold night to reach Hiccup who sat motionless near the cliff's edge. When she reached his side, she sunk down next to him and watched the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks. His eyes were so red and puffy from all the crying that it frightened her; she could hear with every shaky breath that he probably _just _got done sobbing again and was beginning to compose himself again before another one came around.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered, just barely audible as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch and turned his wide, fearful green eyes toward her, causing her to withdraw her hand. "Hey, hey…it's just me." She watched his eyes begin to fill up with those big tears again; she promised herself she was done crying, but now she might have to break that promise. Hiccup suddenly threw himself into Astrid's arms and sobbed violently. He buried his head into her chest and grasped her shoulders from under her arms which startled Astrid at first, but she relaxed and wrapped some of the furs around him. "Shh…it's okay, it's okay…"

"I-I can't…it just…why?" Hiccup choked out as Astrid began running her gentle fingers through his auburn locks, "Astrid? Why did this happen?" Her heart was breaking at the sound of his broken voice, but she managed to keep herself composed. She tried to think of some Thor forsaken reason why this tragedy had to happen, why the chief had to die, but she was at a loss for words of wisdom.

"I-I don't know why, Hiccup," Astrid replied gently, dropping a kiss in his hair. Silence took over the night aside from Hiccup's soft sobs which began to lessen. Astrid let out a long sigh as she continued to run her fingers through his hair; then she did something that surprised Hiccup. Astrid began to sing.

_Fate had been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today_

Astrid heard Hiccup's crying disappear, and could feel his breathing even out. His grip on her shoulders loosened, his arms slowly sliding down her back to settle around her lower waist. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before she began singing again.

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep._

She looked down at Hiccup and saw his eyes had closed, his breaths slow and even. She sighed in relief that he had finally fallen asleep. She slowly shifted, careful not to disturb Hiccup, and managed to lie down with Hiccup's head still resting on her chest, his arm draped over her stomach. She continued to stroke his hair, mainly for her own comfort and mumbled the last verse of the lullaby.

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

_Sleep…_

Astrid's hand stop moving and her eyes fluttered closed, the full moon disappearing from her sight.

_Sleep._

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I would LOVE to know! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for any silly mistakes! KEEP LOVIN' DEM NARWHALS!**

**(P.S. - here's the link for 'Lullaby for a Princess' if you wanted to check it out watch?v=H4tyvJJzSDk**


End file.
